


The Match

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama Love Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tetsuro runs into Tobio in the bathroom after their practice match.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kageyama Love Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	The Match

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Never in a million years would I have thought that I will be the one running into an intimidating player in the bathroom. But here I am pinned against the wall by no other than Nekoma's captain. 

"Now what do we have here," He teases. 

I pout and look away from him. He chuckles and grabs my chin and makes me look at him. He is wearing his normal smirk and I know that there is no way out of this one. 

"Just for the record, I never run into intimidating people like you," I state. 

"Well that makes feel honor," He says putting his hand over his heart. 

I slap him in the side of the head before pushing him back. He laughs at me and pins my wrists against the wall.

"You're fiesty," He comments. 

"And it seems like that would like that kind of thing," I tease. 

Kudos chuckles but soon back away from me. He leaves the bathroom and here comes Kenma inside. 

"Did he do something to you?" Kenma asks. 

"Just pinned me against the wall, why?" I ask. 

"Your jacket is all scrunched up," Kenma says. 

I sigh and go over to the sink and wash my hands. 

"Do you trust me?" Kenma asks. 

"Yea, why?" I ask. 

"Then you will follow me and help find Kuroo," Kenma says with a mischievous smirk. 

Without further thought I follow Kenma out of the bathroom. After some roaming around the school we find Kuroo talking to Lev. We walk up to Kuroo and Kenma hits him in the side of the head. 

"Why do you two wanna hit me today," He whines. 

"I forgot to mention I hit him today," I state. 

Kenma chuckles and stands beside Lev. 

"Well I don't blame him since you did have pinned against the wall," Kenma says. 

"You tattle tale," Kuroo says looking at me. 

I shrug and stand on the other side of Lev. Lev looks between Kenma and I with a confusing look. 

"We aren't gonna hurt you Lev," Kenma says. 

Lev looks relieve which causes Kenma and I chuckle. Kuroo pouts so I take pity on him and move so I'm standing at his side. 

"Shouldn't you be with you team?" Lev asks. 

"Someone told them I will being spending the night at his house," I say turning towards Kuroo. 

Kuroo looks away in a way that he is trying to look innocent. 

"That look is not gonna help you," A new voice says. 

We all turn our heads and see Akaashi stand near by. 

"Well I wanted to hang out with him and this is the best option," Kuroo says pouting. 

I chuckle and pulls him into a side hug. He wraps an arm around my waist while Akaashi comes closer to us. He goes to my other side and lean against my side and two more people shows up. 

"What's up peeps," Akinori says walking up to us. 

"Hey Akinori and Yamato," I say. 

"Hey Tobio," Akinori and Yamato says in unison. 

"I said I'll be back in a few, I needed come and find this dumbass," Akaashi says flicking Kuroo on the forehead. 

Kuroo pouts again and pulls me with him towards the exit of the school. Kuroo puts me by his car and goes over to his team to have some type of conversation to them. I go on to my phone and plays on it till Kuroo comes back over to me. 

"You're ready to go?" He asks. 

I nod my head and he opens the door for me. I get in the passenger seat and he closes the door and go to the other side and got into the driver seat. The ride to his house and peaceful and we end up in a comfortable silence the whole trip. We make it to his house and he takes me to his room. After he gives me clothes to change into, we cuddle up into his bed. I end up curl up to his chest and his arms wraps around my waist. 

"You know you should have asked for me to come over you know," I mumble. 

Kuroo chuckles and ruffles my hair. 

"But where is the fun in that?" He asks. 

I hit his chest and wrap an arm and leg around his waist. He tightens his grip on me, and I turn the T.V. up before pulling the blanket up on us more. After a few minutes of silence we end up on our phones on social media. 

"You know, I know that there are three people you know that is in love with you," Kuroo says. 

I sit up and stare down at him. 

"Who are they?" I ask. 

"That is for you to figure out," He says. 

"How?" I ask. 

"They want to play a game with you," Kuroo says. 

"Then I will play, if that will help me figure them out," I say. 

"Well than I will let them know," Kuroo says. 

I lay my head back down on his chest and he wraps his arms around my waist. I feel a phone goes off and I look of to the side and see that it is my phone that have went off. I grab it and see that it was Kenma that have texted me. 

Kenma:

Is Kuroo treating you right? 

Tobio:

Yeah, you know I never thought you would care for me

Kenma:

Well you're cute and I wanna protect you from anyone bad

Tobio:

I appreciate that, thank you

Kenma:

You're welcome, but if he does anything weird let me know and I'll take care of him for ya

Tobio:

I will

Kenma:

Good, but do you wanna hang out tomorrow? 

Tobio:

Yea

Kenma:

Okay, I'll let you know what time I wanna get ya tomorrow

Tobio:

Okay, night

Kenma:

Night

I put my phone back to sleep and I curl up on Kuroo's chest and go to sleep waiting for tomorrow. But before I go to sleep I feel Kuroo give me a kiss on my head. 


End file.
